The New Guy
by Foxface Nightlock
Summary: Modern Day. What happens when Kat meets someone at a party, and he ends up moving into the opposite apartment? Rated M for serious smut, for mature readers only.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, thanks for clicking on my story. **

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, although it is a bit short. Don't worry, it's only the lead up to the main story/encounter, which will come out sometime soon. **

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of its characters as they belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins.**

**Please enjoy and leave a review, I read them all and really take the advice/criticism and use it to improve my writing!  
><strong>

**Oh, and warning, this story is going to contain a lot of smut and lemon, so only read if you are into that stuff. **

**-FoxfaceNightlock**

The dodgy elevator plays Christmas jingles as I press one of the 12 buttons, asking it to take me to the top floor, floor 12. I re-adjust my hair in the huge mirror that covers three walls of the elevator, getting frustrated over my uncontrollable, yet stringy, mushy brown hair.

I have just finished adjusting my tight fitting bra when the doors roll open, revealing the hallway with 6 doors leading off it. I stroll to the last one, number 66, and unlock the door, thinking 'open sesame' in my mind, and then scolding myself for thinking like a child.

As I step inside, I am greeted by my roommate, Johanna, as she lies on the coach, her socked feet on the coffee table and beer and chips in her hand. 

"Hi Kat," she mumbles, one eye glued to the television screen. A re-run of 'The Bachelor' plays, and I see two people making out in a hot tub. Yuck.

"Why would you watch this?" I question for the millionth time, peeling of my boots and discarding them in the middle of the floor.

I join Johanna on the coach, munching absentmindedly on a chip. Johanna boxes my arm, before pointing to a flyer on the coffee table, her eyes still on the screen.

"Ow! Was that really necessary?" I mumble as I examine the piece of paper. It is advertising a beach party that is being held tonight.

"Johanna, you know that I'm not into this kind of stuff!" 

"Oh come on! I've already invited Gale, and Finnick said he would try to persuade Haymitch to come. It will be fun!"

I reluctantly agree to come with her, but make her promise not to try hook me up with anyone.

"Kat, I want to tell you something. You know that guy I met at the bar, the one I told you about? Well, last night we…"

"Ok! Ok, stop now! I don't want to hear it!" I cover my ears and run out of the room, sparing myself another embarrassing tale. I hear Johanna laughing in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here is your second chapter, let's hope that it's a bit longer than the last one. Don't hate me for the Gale/Johanna pairing!**

**My thanks to cutegirlems, m1129, NcleRnSchlcht (interesting username, mate!), and lastly, Readers Gonna Read for the follow, as it gives me motivation to keep writing. Please feel free to drop in a review as well.**

**See you on the other side! **

As we walk towards the beach, I can feel the thumping of the music through the ground, my feet absorbing the rhythm. Johanna walks beside me, arm in arm with Gale, the guy she had met in the bar, dressed in a flimsy bikini, a sarong wrapped around her lean, tanned body.

I myself am dressed in a much more comfortable outfit, wearing board shorts and a cute singlet. My hair is tied up, the wind whipping around my ponytail, curls of salty hair blowing into my face.

As we reach the top of the sand dunes, the scene before me unfolding, I wish desperately that I could be at home, sitting in my pyjamas on the coach, rather than in this hell hole. Why did I ever agree to come tonight, to parade with barely any clothes on in front of a bunch of horny men eying my body with no concern of my personality? My eye falls on the huge bonfire in the middle of the beach, surrounded by rotting seaweed and drunk teenagers, singing, laughing, snogging.

I am distracted by the arrival of a very cheerful and slightly drunk Finnick, followed by a dishevelled Haymitch. I swear, he _never _bothers to wash or shave, and the smell of alcohol is evident on him. I manage to discreetly back away from him, coming to stand behind Johanna where I can only smell the salty sea breeze.

"I see you decided to show up," Johanna inquires.

"Yeah, once I heard that there was free alcohol and a bit of ass to be had, I couldn't resist. Shall we?" Finnick leads the way, and the five of us make our way down the dune towards the mass of people.

Johanna and Gale are immediately greeted by a mass of bodies, and obviously, immediately feel right at home, beers in hand. I am offered a drink, but I refuse and look around to see where Finnick had gotten too.

I was not disappointed. I spotted Finnick, in the midst of it all, successfully chatting up a girl. I always feel sorry for them. They just don't realise that it all means nothing, that Finnick just uses them for his own pleasure.

I quietly withdraw from the crowd, walking to the edge of the water, relishing the feeling of cool water pooling around my feet. I stand alone, for I don't know how long, watching the moon rise slowly, the ripples of the waves cascading onto the shore.

"Beautiful, isn't it?

I swing round, startled, to face tall, blonde stranger.

"Who are you?" I ask suspiciously, eyeing him off.

"Well, you are obviously not one for warm welcomes," his blue eyes meet mine. "My name is Peeta. And yours is…"

"Kat. It's short for Katniss." I take a step back, and I am now standing deep enough for the waves to lap at my shorts, wetting them straight away. A shiver runs down my spine.

Peeta senses my uncomfortable reaction to his presence, and flashes me a shy smile. "Well, sorry for disturbing you… see you around."

I watch him walk away.

I make my way back to the party, trying not to step on people who had already passed out. Some people just can't hold their alcohol. I ask a random teen if they had seen Johanna, and he pointed towards the outskirts of the circle of light that the bonfire created.

Approaching the darkness, I see two shapes lying on the sand. It's Johanna and Gale, and they are clearly making out. It's uncomfortable thinking of what they're sure to do tonight.

Regardless, I needed a way to get home. I make my way toward the parking lot, racking my brain for options for transport. I could hire a taxi, but I doubt that there would be any signal on my cell. I am just considering walking, when a strong hand falls on my shoulder. My first instinct is to turn around and kick my attacker in the balls, but his steady voice stops me.

"You need a ride?"

I recognise that voice straight away and turn around, irritated.

"You should know better than to just surprise me like that. You could have ended up with serious problems down there. And anyway, I live on the other side of the city."

"We'll work it out." His laugh is deep, and sounds pleasant. I wouldn't mind hearing it again.

"So, you comin? He asks, and starts walking towards his car. I have no choice but to follow, dreading what is to come. Can I even trust him?

"Don't worry, I'm not a serial killer or anything like that. Just a guy helping out a damsel in distress."

I box him in the arm. "I am no damsel, I can handle myself perfectly without your help."

He laughs again. "Just get in," he sighs, opening the car door for me. I hesitate, but step in.

He hops into the driver's seat. "So, you interested in coming to my place?" he asks carefully.

I stare at him. "You mean, for a hook-up or something? Let me get out of this car…"

"No no no, that is not what I meant. It's just that, since you live so far out, it would probably be easier. And I swear that I won't lay a hand on you. Unless you request it, of course," he grins, as I give him my most convincing death stare.

"Fine." I cross my hands and stare angrily out of the window. Peeta turns on the radio, and suddenly I hear the Beatles playing. I turn to him and grin.

"So, we have a Beatles fan, do we?" I tease, happy to finally have something to make him feel uncomfortable.

He shifts in his seat, a blush creeping to his face. "My dad was always into it, so I guess I got it from him," he stutters.

I laugh loudly, and we spend the rest of the car drive talking about our music taste. It is approaching two o'clock when we pull into the driveway of Peeta's flat.

"Please don't get put off by the mess. My roommate isn't the neatest person to live with."

As Peeta unlocks the door, I take in my surroundings. There is a gravelly path that leads up to a big apartment block littered with cars and motorbikes. Peeta lives on the bottom floor, giving him easy access to his apartment. He steps inside, and I follow.

**Well, that's the end of this chapter. If you enjoyed, please leave a review or follow this story, it will be much appreciated. **

**What do you think so far? Should Katniss have gone with Peeta, a guy who she barely knows? What do you think will happen to her?**

**Enjoy reading!**

**-FoxfaceNightlock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, Foxface here.  
>Firstly, I would like to thank as4623 and xxCharlottexx25 for the follow, and thanks especially to cocoayla for following, favouriting and reviewing, your support has not gone unnoticed. <strong>

**Here's a new chapter, sorry to disappoint but I'm still building up Peeta and Katniss's relationship, nothing hot is happening yet. Please enjoy the story!**

**Xx FoxfaceNightlock**

Peeta's apartment isn't as messy as I had expected it to be. We had walked into the main room, which contained a kitchen and a conjoining living room. Apart from a few dirty plates and empty bottles, the room was surprisingly clean.

"Not bad," I mumble, and Peeta flashes me smile.

"I tidied it up before I left. I thought that there may be a chance that I would bring a girl home." I grimace, and fold my hands in front of my chest.

I follow Peeta through the hall, where he shows me the bathroom and his bedroom. His bed is made, his quilt sporting a hectic Star Wars design. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"You didn't think that quilt would be slightly childish?" I ask, and he looks at me questionably.

"Don't girls like Star Wars? I thought it would be cool," he asks, and I laugh.

I'm still laughing when he starts pulling old shirts and boxers out of his drawer. Grinning at me, he offers me a shirt that is sure to hang of my body. It has a Darth Vader print on it, and I sigh.

"Revenge!" Peeta shouts. I shove him, hard, and he chucks me a pair of boxers.

I walk down to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. Stepping into the shower, I scrub my body clean of salt and sand, shampooing my hair and letting it flow, wet, down my bare back. Suddenly, the water turns freezing cold. I hear laughter on the other side of the door.

"Peeta!" I yell, and furiously turn off the shower, "let me shower in peace, would you!"

I dry myself off and pull on the shirt. I was right, it hangs right off me. At least the boxers don't fall down, he must've worn them in his teenage years. I brush my teeth with his toothbrush, not caring if I get my spit all over it. Leaving my hair hanging down, I unlock the bathroom door. There stands a very red-faced Peeta, still laughing. I thump him hard, before walking past him to his bedroom.

Peeta follows me with a sheepish grin plastered to his face. I stand in the middle of his room, not knowing what to do, staring at him. His smile I can only describe as angelic, no matter how tacky that sounds, and his golden hair doesn't do much to alter my opinion. He walks up to me, and we stand centimetres apart. I notice that I am breathing heavily, and a shiver rolls down my back as he moves his hand to my face.

Suddenly we hear the door burst open, and Peeta gives me a weird look before rushing past into the hallway. I follow, and we arrive at the scene together. I see a stranger trying to tuck away his key while frantically pashing a girl wearing a skimpy playsuit.

Peeta groans. "Cato, I thought we agreed that you would let it rest for a week!" I pull to the side as the couple push past me.

"I know, but isn't she beautiful?" Cato replies, breathing heavily.

The girl breaks contact with Cato, and waves at Peeta playfully. "Why don't you join us?" she asks. I frown, and am about to reply, but Cato interrupts.

"Clove, babe, let's take this too the bedroom," he whispers, and they disappear down the hall.

Peeta looks at me, a blush creeping up his face. "Pretty despicable, isn't he?"

I sigh heavily. "Does he do this all the time?" I ask.

"Pretty much. And he's really loud, as well. It's probably best for us if we leave."

"We could go back to my apartment. Johanna's probably at Gale's place. God, why are people always so horney!" I grumble.

This makes Peeta laugh. "It's our animal instincts coming out. Come on, let's leave this place."

I pack my clothes, not bothering to change out of my pj's, and we quickly leave the moaning and grunting behind. The air outside is cool. Peeta sees me shiver and drapes his jacket over my shoulders.

"Such a gentlemen," I smirk.

We make our way to the car, and sit through the twenty minute drive in silence. As we near the city, I start to point out the way, and we arrive at my apartment building in no time. Peeta whistles.

"Fancy!" he says, and I stare at him, annoyed at his sarcasm.

"Shut up, not all of us can afford the best."

Once in the lift, we lapse into an awkward silence. The bell dings, the doors slide open, and we find ourselves on the 12th floor. I take out my key and quickly unlock my door.

"Not bad," Peeta mumbles, as we enter my apartment. I dump my bag in the hallway and slip off my shoes.

"My bedroom is through the kitchen. I'm guessing you would like to shower first?" Peeta nods, and I lead him to the bathroom.

"Thanks, you know, for letting me come with you," he says, and I don't know why I'm so tempted to kiss him, right then and there. But the moment passes, and I only nod before closing the door behind me.

Back in my room, I lay a few blankets on the grounds, hoping that Peeta will be comfortable enough for the night, before turning off the light and crawling into bed.

It's not long before I hear Peeta sneak quietly into my room. I am about to drift off when I suddenly feel the doona being pulled back slightly, and feel him climb in next to me, his hair dripping wet and his body cold. I tense straight away, but nothing happens. He barely touches me, and we lie back to back together in my bed. It's not long before I hear his breathing slow, and I laugh silently when I hear him start to snore. My heart is still racing when I finally manage to close my eyes and sleep.


End file.
